Eddy and Mxyzptlk
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Mxyzptlk shows up and kidnaps Sanders; Eddy travels to the Fifth Dimension with Wart in order to save the cadet while also trying to traverse the crazy world. Meanwhile; MacArthur and Sonic start putting out a ton of fires that are being caused by a monster of pure fire and try to stop the monster.
1. Sanders Kidnapped

In Ray's house; the limbless hero was in his bedroom listening to Weird Al.

He chuckled.

"Great guy, great guy." said Ray.

He then sees Eddy who is happy.

"Ok whys Eddy so happy?" He asked.

He turned off his stereo system and walked out of the room.

He sees Eddy setting up a table with candle lights.

This confused Ray.

"Do I even want to know?" said Ray.

"Oh sure, got a hot date tonight." said Eddy.

"With what, an ATM machine?" said Ray.

"No." said Eddy.

"Jawbreaker dispenser?" said Ray.

"That's tomorrow night." said Eddy.

"Sanders?" said Ray.

"Nope." said Eddy.

"Okay, now you're not paying attention." said Ray.

Eddy smirked.

"I mean yes, a hot date with Sanders." said Eddy.

"I swear, you're like Jake from Two and a Half Men. Still not proud of the show ending with it being revealed that Charlie's been alive since season 9 the whole time and that he was killed off by a falling piano." said Ray, "Hopefully The Big Bang Theory will have a better ending then what Chuck Lorre did with men."

"Now beat it." said Eddy.

Ray became mad.

"Hey, you've got no right to talk to me like that, this is my house." said Ray.

Eddy became mad and grabbed Ray before walking to the front door and opened it up before getting ready to tossed the limbless hero out.

But however; it was Ray who managed to tossed Eddy out before closing the door.

Eddy is mad.

"COME IN!" shouted Eddy.

But Ray poked his head out the door and stuck his tongue out before closing the door.

"Why that no good." said Eddy.

He grabbed a battering ram and aimed it at the door.

"I'M BREAKING IN!" yelled Eddy.

He ran towards the door, only for Ray to open it up and cause Eddy to run by before crashing into a wall.

Ray chuckled.

"This is better then that birthday party I threw." said Ray.

**Flashback**

A bunch of children were partying as a portal opened up next to Ray and Doctor Strange emerged from it.

"Sorry I'm late, I had so much trouble with the Eye of Agamotto acting up. Now where are the demons?" said Doctor Strange.

Ray pointed to the children and Strange noticed them before became confused.

"Wait, these kids are possessed by demons?" said Strange.

Ray chuckled.

"They ate 50 cupcakes, you tell me." said Ray.

Strange sighed.

"Fine, I'll take care of it." Strange said before some ancient magic markings appeared in front of him.

But Ray moved his hands out of the way.

"None of that vaporizing stuff, just entertain them." said Ray.

Strange groaned.

"I never get to do anything fun anymore." said Strange.

Ray noticed the Eye of Agamotto.

"Nice necklace." Ray said before touching the Eye of Agamotto, making it glow.

Strange became mad as the eye stopped glowing.

"DON'T TOUCH THE EYE OF AGAMOTTO!" Strange yelled before speaking quietly, "You'll mess with the fabric of space and time."

"Didn't you?" said Ray.

Strange did some thinking.

"Good point." said Strange, "But what should I do with these kids?"

"I don't know, pull a rabbit out of a hat, make balloon animals, whatever, just do some tricks." said Ray.

Strange became shocked.

"Tricks? You must be mistaken, I don't do tricks." said Strange.

Ray shook his head and pulled out his phone before showing a page of Doctor Strange.

"This clearly says that you're the Mightiest Magician in the Cosmo's." said Ray.

Strange scoffed.

"People exaggerate their profiles greatly, let's take a look at your page." said Strange.

He then flipped the phone to Ray's profile.

"America's favorite limbless hero." said Strange.

"Well it's true." said Ray, "Isn't it? I mean I'm the only hero around without any limbs."

"You know what, I'm out of here." Strange said before he began to open up a portal.

Ray sighed.

"Fine, guess I'll just hire Ronald McDonald and give him the money I promised you." said Ray.

Strange stopped what he was doing and turned to Ray.

"How much we talking?" said Strange.

"Oh about fifty thousand dollars." said Ray.

Later; Doctor Steven Strange was making balloon animals.

He gave one of a giraffe to a little boy.

"You suck." said the boy.

Strange groaned before opening up a portal and pushing the boy into it and closing the portal.

Ray then appeared with a cake.

"Happy birthday to-"Ray said before looking up and becoming shocked, "Where's Jeff?"

Strange became confused.

"Jeff, oh he went home." said Strange.

In a fiery dimension; the kid known as Jeff looked at his surroundings.

"Hello?" asked the kid.

He sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have mocked that guy." said Jeff.

**End Flashback**

"And you never paid that Doctor Strange guy for what he did to that Jeff kid?" said Eddy.

"No I paid him, he was a hoot with the kids." said Ray.

Eddy nodded.

"Look I promised Sanders a perfect romantic evening alone, I got Ed tickets for anime movies, I even got Double D and Sky something to do tonight." Explained Eddy.

Ray nodded and realized this is important to Eddy.

"You really are a desperate man." said Ray.

He walked over to his car before starting it up and turned to Ray.

"Nothing crazy, or the date with the jawbreaker dispenser is over." said Ray.

He then drove off.

Eddy nodded and went back in and looked at the table.

"It needs something." He pondered.

Later; he had a sparkler on it.

"There we go." said Eddy.

Just then the sparklers changed into water, confusing Eddy.

"Huh?" said Eddy.

A knocking sound was heard.

"She's here, she's here." said Eddy.

He ran to the door and opened it up, revealing Sanders.

"Hey there short stuff." said Sanders.

"Hey yourself." said Eddy.

The two then kissed each other.

However gagging sounds are heard and the two became confused.

"What was that?" said Sanders.

"Honestly I have no idea." said Eddy.

He cleared his throat.

"Anyways, I've got a good evening planned out." said Eddy.

"I'll bet." said Sanders.

The two walked over to the table, not knowing that Mxyzptlk was sitting outside watching everything.

"Oh yeah that boy Eddy will not know what hit him. I turned those sparklers into water and caused that gagging." said Mxy.

He then set up a golf ball and club before turning his clothes into golfer clothes and got ready to hit the ball.

"FORE!" yelled Mxy.

He then hit the ball which then went into the house before exploding like a smoke bomb.

Eddy and Sanders coughed.

"Ugh, that's awful." said Eddy.

"Smells like mustard gas." said Sanders.

Eddy nodded.

"Yeah." said Eddy.

He and Sanders then passed out.

Mxy entered the house laughing.

"Perfect." he said.

He looked at Sanders.

"Okay, why would a short young white criminal like Eddy want to date a tall black cop?" said Mxy.

He then smirked.

"Eh this'll be fun." said Mxy.

He grabbed Sanders and pulled out a pair dimensional scissors before cutting a portal open.

"A good scavenger hunt." said Mxy.

He laughed before going into the portal with Sanders, just before the portal closed.


	2. Fire Call

At the police station; MacArthur was chowing down on tons of donuts.

"Mmm, the best thing about the night shift, all the good donuts come at this time." said MacArthur.

"Hello MacArthur." A Voice said.

MacArthur spits her Donut out and sees Sonic.

"What the, Sonic what're you doing here?" said MacArthur.

"Oh I was just minding my own business when I caught this guy doing a crime." Sonic said before revealing a bald white guy in a white tank tank, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"I DID NOTHING WRONG!" yelled the guy.

MacArthur became confused.

"What're you saying he did?" said MacArthur.

"He embezzled half a million dollars in-" Sonic said before turning to the readers, "Bear Claws."

MacArthur became mad.

"THROW THAT SON OF A BITCH IN THE SLAMMER!" yelled MacArthur.

"With pleasure." said Sonic.

He walked off with the guy before returning without him.

He looked at the Donut box.

"There a peanut butter filled bismark in there?" said Sonic.

MacArthur smiled.

"Sure." said MacArthur.

Sonic reached into the box before pulling out a bismark.

He smirked and started eating it.

"Oh yeah, so good." said Sonic.

"So what brings you here besides the crime and donuts." said MacArthur.

"I was bored." said Sonic.

MacArthur nodded.

"Okay." said MacArthur.

Sonic sat down at a table.

"So, should we order a pizza?" said Sonic.

MacArthur nodded.

"Sure." said MacArthur.

Sonic pulled out his phone and dialed a number before putting the phone to his ear.

"Yes I'll take a large size all meat pizza. But no anchovies, you put anchovies on that pizza, you're dead. Deliver it to the Toon City Police Department." Sonic said before turning the phone, "Let's make the pizza delivery person get here late so that we won't have to pay for it."

MacArthur chuckled.

However a knocking sound is heard and Sonic went to the door and opened and revealed the pizza guy.

"Pizza." said the guy.

Sonic became confused before pulling out some money and gave it to the guy before he gave him the pizza and walked off.

"How did he-"Sonic said before noticing a pizza parlor across the street and groaned, "How do you like that."

He walked over to the table before setting the pizza down.

"Let's eat." said Sonic.

He opened the box and MacArthur looked at the pizza.

"They put anchovies on the pizza." said MacArthur.

Sonic smirked.

"Awe well." He said and ate a slice.

MacArthur looked at the pizza again.

"Eh, can't let it go to waste." said MacArthur.

She started eating a slice.

"This actually isn't so bad." said MacArthur.

"I'm willing to eat the wrong pizza at times." said Sonic.

"I can tell." said MacArthur.

Sonic then farted.

MacArthur became mad.

"How dare you break wind in the presence of a lady and a cop." said MacArthur.

Sonic gulped.

"I can explain." said Sonic.

"And not invite me to join in on the fun." said MacArthur.

Sonic was confused.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

MacArthur then farted.

"Are you challenging me?" said Sonic.

"Maybe." MacArthur said before burping loudly.

Sonic then started burping while break dancing before pointing to MacArthur.

MacArthur then broke wind two times.

Sonic held a hand out with a finger pointing at MacArthur.

"Pull my finger." Sonic said before pulling the hand back, "Uh oh, too late."

He started burping before moving his arms around quickly as if to shake a can before moving one hand as if to open the can and pretended to drink the contents before bending down while smirking.

"You're in trouble." said Sonic.

He started farting non stop.

"Shaggy, eat your heart out." said Sonic.

With Shaggy who was flying a twin engine airplane; he sneezed.

He looked around in confusion.

"Like why do I get the feeling that someone's talking about me?" said Shaggy.

He shook his head before pulling out a box of Scooby Snax and started eating them.

But Scooby took the box away before eating them himself.

Back with Sonic and MacArthur; Sonic resumed letting loose a ton of farts before making a big one that engulfed the entire police station in a green cloud.

The two started laughing.

"Oh man, we are in so much trouble for this." said Sonic.

"IT SMELLS AWFUL IN HERE!" the crook yelled from another room.

Sonic laughed some more.

"We're great people aren't we?" said Sonic.

"Yes we are." said MacArthur.

The two ate more slices of pizza.

Just then the phone rang.

Sonic quickly put a finger on his nose.

MacArthur groaned.

"Of course." said MacArthur.

She picked the phone up.

"Hello?" said MacArthur.

"THERE ARE A SHITLOAD OF FIRES HERE!" yelled a female voice.

MacArthur became shocked.

"Fires, where at?" said MacArthur.

"DOWNTOWN TOON CITY!" yelled the female voice.

"Couldn't have called the fire department?" said Sonic.

With the entire Toon City Fire Department; the fire fighters were in a nightclub raving.

"THIS IS MUCH BETTER THEN DOING FIRE DEPARTMENT STUFF!" said the chief.

"Indeed." said one of the fire fighters.

Back with Sonic and MacArthur.

MacArthur groaned.

"I swear, the fire department is lazy. They're so focused on being muscularly attractive and ending up on calender's." said MacArthur.

"How true." said Sonic.

He then sighed.

"We should probably do something about this." said Sonic.

MacArthur nodded.

"Good call." said MacArthur.

She and Sonic walked off.

"Hello, anyone, is anyone still there." the female voice from the phone said.


	3. Wart's Help

Back at Ray's house; Eddy woke up groaning.

"Oh man, I've got a headache." said Eddy.

He looked around confused.

"Sanders, you there?" said Eddy.

He became worried.

"Something must have happened." said Eddy.

He stood up.

"And it's got to be from that Imp." Said Eddy.

He did some thinking.

"But how can I be sure?" said Eddy.

Later; Meek in his armor looked around the house.

"Yep, it's Mxyzptlk." said Meek.

Eddy was confused.

"How can you be so sure?" Eddy.

"Oh just this letter I found." Meek said before pulling out a piece of paper.

Eddy looked at it.

"I'm causing trouble, ha ha, Mxyzptlk." Eddy read.

Eddy grumbled.

"Yep, always causing trouble for the fun of it." said Meek.

Eddy is mad.

"I need to find Sanders." He said. "Even if it means going to Mxy's place."

Meek is shocked.

"You're seriously going to go into the fifth dimension just to save your girlfriend?" said Meek.

"Yeah, I'm desperate." said Eddy.

Meek chuckled.

"I'd go with you, but I don't have the means to going there. I do know someone though." said Meek.

Later; a portal opened up and Eddy as well as Wart emerged from it before the warthog closed it up.

"Here we are, welcome to the fifth dimension." said Wart.

Eddy who is still pissed punched Wart.

Eddy grabbed his hand in pain.

"Dude, seriously? Did you really think a punch could hurt me that much? My bones are made out of vibranium." said Wart.

"Your Mother is sausage." Muttered Eddy and walked off.

"I know, I ate her corpse last week with my sister." said Wart.

Eddy became shocked after overhearing that.

"And he's supposed to be vegan." said Eddy.

**Interview Gag**

"This guy is such an asshole. Here I am, helping him out with something, next thing you know he's insulting me for being a vegan that's willing to resort to cannibalism at times." said Wart.

**End Interview Gag**

Unknown to them Mxy was seeing this.

Mxy whistled.

"Wow, that hog has a bad opinion about everyone around him." said Mxy.

Muffling sounds are heard and Mxy groaned

It was Sanders who was tied up.

"Quit you're gripping, I'll give you a cat." said Mxy.

He snapped his fingers and a tabby cat appeared next to Sanders.

"Meow." said the cat.

"Awwww." Sanders said through her mouth cover.

But then the cat turned into some type of cat like monster and roared like a lion.

Sanders started screaming.

Mxy chuckled.

**Interview Gag**

First was the cat.

"Meow." said the cat.

Lastly was Mxy.

"Why is she upset about? I gave her a cat." said Mxy.

**End Interview Gag**

Sanders is mad.

"You think you'll be able to win?" said Sanders.

"Of course I can, I can bend reality in the snap of a finger, but where's the fun in that?" said Mxy.

Sanders groaned.

With Eddy and Wart; the two were walking around the whole place.

Eddy whistled.

"Some place." said Eddy.

"Yeah, if you want to be messed up." said Wart.

Eddy looked at Wart.

"Messed up?" said Eddy.

"This place is to messed up for regular humans to comprehend. Besides, I'm pretty sure Mxyzptlk could have beaten Thanos very quickly." said Wart.

**Cutaway Gag**

Thanos was on his home planet chuckling.

"At last, I've erased half of all life on every planet." said Thanos.

He started laughing as Mxy appeared.

"AWWWWW, SHUT UP!" Mxy yelled before snapping his fingers.

Thanos vanishes Into dust and his infinity gauntlet and stones became chickens.

The imp became confused.

"Maybe I shouldn't have turned reality bending stones into poultry." said Mxy.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Eddy scoffed.

"That's lame, I can picture John Wick killing Thanos." said Eddy.

**Cutaway Gag**

Thanos was sitting on a lawn chair on his planet drinking a smoothie as John Wick appeared.

Needless to say, the man was angry.

"Did you erase my dog from existence?" said John.

Thanos turned to John Wick.

"So what if I did do such a thing, what're you going to do about it?" said Thanos.

Later; he was screaming in pain as a ton of pencils were lodged in his chest.

"IT HURTS SO BAD!" yelled Thanos.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Okay, now that I think about it, John Wick would be overkill. Maybe Chuck Norris." said Wart.

**Cutaway Gag**

Thanos was sipping on a smoothie but was then roundhouse kicked across the face before falling on the floor.

The kicker was Gaston who chuckled and picked up the Infinity Gauntlet.

"No one does a Roundhouse kick like Gaston." said Gaston.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Eddy became confused.

"That was Gaston, not Chuck Norris." said Eddy.

"We couldn't afford to have him appear in the fics." said Wart.

Eddy nodded.

"Can't argue with that logic." said Eddy.

"True." said Wart.

"Can you picture Thanos fighting Shaggy?" said Eddy.

"I don't want to think about that." said Wart.

**Cutaway Gag**

Thanos was looking at a stream of water.

"OH GOD DAMMIT!" Wart yelled over the cutaway.

Thanos smirked.

"Erasing half of all life in the universe was worth it." said Thanos.

"Like zoinks, you should have wiped out everyone who stood a chance against you man." said a voice.

Thanos turned to see Shaggy.

"You are?" said Thanos.

"I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass for erasing all my friends from existence." said Shaggy.

**Interview Gag(Within a Cutaway ahah)**

Thanos laughed.

"This guy serious? I'll wipe him out without snapping a finger." said Thanos.

**End Interview Gag(Within a Cutaway)**

"I'll kill you with only one percent of my power." said Shaggy.

He leaped towards Thanos before stopping in front of him.

Thanos became confused.

"Huh?" said Thanos.

Shaggy then tapped Thanos on the chest.

Thanos then exploded.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"I told you I didn't want to picture it." said Wart.

Eddy grinned.

"I wanted you to suffer." said Eddy.

Wart then punched Eddy in the groin.

"That's just cruel." Eddy said in a high pitched voice.

"I ain't that cruel. I'm a symbol of peace and justice." said Wart.

"HEY!" Superman and All Might's voices said.

"Okay, not really, I just really enjoy neo noir detective films." said Wart.

"Quotes like that would never be in old school mysteries." said Eddy.

Wart sighed.

"Let's just find your girlfriend and get home." Said Wart.

"Right." said Eddy.


	4. Fighting Fires

In Downtown Toon City; MacArthur and Sonic parked a cop car next to a parking meter before getting out of it.

Sonic pulled out some change and placed it in the meter.

MacArthur became confused.

"We're the only one's who can fight a fire now, and you're paying for parking next to a meter?" said MacArthur.

Sonic looked at MacArthur.

"Pretty sure it would still count for law enforcement." said Sonic, "Plus it's the law.

MacArthur groaned.

**Interview Gag**

"Law follower." said MacArthur.

**End Interview Gag**

The two saw a building on fire.

"Okay, you worry about trying to douse that apartment building, I'll look for anyone who's still inside." said Sonic.

"Why do you have to do the intense work?" said MacArthur.

Sonic grabbed MacArthur by the neck.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" He shouted.

MacArthur became shocked and gulped.

"And I'm the fastest one here right now." said Sonic.

He let go of MacArthur before running into the building.

MacArthur turned to a fire hydrant before knocking the top off of it, making it squirt water.

She then sighed.

"Not very smart." said MacArthur.

Inside the building; Sonic was running around the entire place.

He looked inside one room and saw a cowering little girl before running to her and picking her up.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." said Sonic.

The girl whimpered in fear as Sonic ran off.

He ran to the exit and left the building before setting the girl down.

"MY BABY!" yelled a voice.

A blonde haired woman ran to the girl and picked her up.

"You alright?" said the woman.

"Yes, but my dolly's still inside." said the girl.

Sonic put a hand over his face and groaned.

**Interview Gag**

"That's the hardest part of being a hero, finding a lost toy for a crying child." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic ran back into the building.

"This is never easy." said Sonic.

He ran around the entire place and entered the same room as before and saw an ugly rag doll.

"Ugh, why would anyone want to play with that?" said Sonic.

He grabbed the doll before running out of the building.

"Whew, that was intense as always." said Sonic.

He then smiled.

"But worth it." said Sonic.

The girl walked to Sonic.

"My dolly." said the girl.

Sonic gave the girl her doll.

'Thanks mister." said the girl.

"Sure thing." said Sonic.

The girl walked off as a ton of water hit him, but also put the fire out.

"HEY!" yelled Sonic.

"My bad." said MacArthur.

Sonic sighed.

"Well, at least we put the fire out." said Sonic.

A Fire Fighter came by.

"What happened?" He asked.

Just then a humanoid fire came and had a gun.

"OH NO THAT FIRE HAS A GUN!" A Woman shouted.

The fire fighter became confused, turned and the fire shoots the fire fighter and kills him, the fire also shoots himself and vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT!" shouted MacArthur shocked.

"I have no idea, but I know what I'll do the next time I see that thing." said Sonic.

MacArthur then placed the fire hydrant cap on the fire hydrant.

She sighed.

"And there have been weirder things online." said MacArthur.

**Cutaway Gag**

Lana Loud was sitting on a chair that was tied to the ground with a ton of balloons as Randy was filming with his smart phone while Marco was watching.

"Okay, cut the rope." said Marco.

Lana pulled out a knife and cut the rope and floated up to the sky very quickly, much to the shock of the two teens.

"That's not good." said Randy.

He pushed some icons on his phone.

"And posted on YouTube." said Randy.

"Sweet." said Marco.

"CUNNINGHAM, DIAZ!" yelled a voice.

The two gulped as an angry Lynn Sr walked out of the mansion.

"Did you two just post a video of Lana floating into the sky to an uncertain fate?" said Lynn Sr.

The teens looked at each other as Lynn Sr pulled out his phone and smiled.

"Because it got three million likes." Lynn Sr said before chuckling, "Sweet, my daughter is famous."

Randy and Marco cheered.

"And now you two will do the same thing to get her down." ordered Lynn Sr.

"Yes sir." the teens said in fear.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"What a great video that was." said MacArthur.

She then pulled out her phone and started watching the video of Lana floating into the sky to an uncertain fate.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" shouted Lana.

But then MacArthur's phone started ringing.

The cop groaned.

"There better be another fire." MacArthur said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't be saying things sarcastically, that could make things really happen." said Sonic.

MacArthur scoffed.

"As if." said MacArthur.

"_HELP FIRE!_" A Voice from the phone shouted.

MacArthur became shocked.

**Interview Gag**

"I warned her." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"I warned you." Said Sonic.

MacArthur groaned.

"Now where could the fire be?" said MacArthur.

"Probably where the smoke is coming from." said Sonic.

MacArthur looked around and saw smoke in the air.

"Okay, we'd better-"MacArthur said before turning to where Sonic was at, only to see he was already gone, "Of course."

She put her phone away before running off.

"_Hello, anyone_?" said the phone voice.

At another burning building; Sonic was running in and out of the place with tons of people.

He managed to get a chubby guy out and started panting.

"Whew, that's a lot." said Sonic.

He sighed.

"But at least I got everyone out of there." said Sonic.

Then MacArthur appeared panting.

"So...far...should...have...drove." said MacArthur.

She then fainted.

Sonic shook his head.

Then the same fiery figure appeared in front of Sonic.

The hedgehog got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" said Sonic.

The creature then held it's gun to Sonic before shooting at him, but the hedgehog moved out of the way.

The fire creature continued shooting at Sonic who just moved out of the way.

Sonic then noticed a fire hose attached to a hydrant before grabbing it and turning it on before shooting some water onto the creature.

The creature groaned before shooting itself with the gun and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sonic turned off the hose.

"Okay, got away again." said Sonic.

He put the hose down before sitting down next to the still passed out MacArthur.

MacArthur groaned and woke up.

"Did we save everyone?" said MacArthur.

"Yep, 'I' saved everyone, and had an encounter with that fire creature again. But it got away again." said Sonic.

MacArthur nodded.

"Okay." said MacArthur.

"Next time it strikes, we'd better be ready for it." said Sonic.


	5. Journey Through the Fifth Dimension

Back in the Fifth Dimension; Eddy and Wart were walking around the whole place.

"Mind the next step." said Wart.

Eddy became confused.

"Next st-"Eddy said before a ton of slime fell on him.

"I warned you." said Wart.

Eddy groaned.

**Interview Gag**

"How is Meek even friends with this guy? He's sloppy and rude." said Eddy.

**End Interview Gag**

Eddy started to walk off.

"Careful of the next step." said Wart, "That'll be a trap door leading to a hungry crocodile."

Eddy is mad.

"Why couldn't SuperMan or SuperGirl come?" He asked. "They know Mxy better."

"I know that you can undo all the trouble Mxy has caused whenever you trick him into saying his name backwards." said Wart.

Eddy did some thinking.

"But that won't work when he's already in his own dimension." said Wart.

Eddy groaned.

"Aw nuts." said Eddy.

Unknown to them Mxy was seeing this.

"Oh, not more trespassers." said Mxy.

He groaned.

"I can never be left alone anymore." said Mxy.

"Who's coming?" said Sanders.

"Just some overweight pig who foiled my plans to take over Mewni." said Mxy.

Sanders was confused.

"Mewni?" said Sanders.

"Don't ask." said Mxy.

Sanders is mad.

"To bad." said Sanders.

Mxy moved a hand over his mouth as if to zip it up, only for Sander's mouth to be zipped up.

Sanders groaned in anger.

"Quiet." said Mxy.

He pulled out a can of soda before he began drinking it.

He then grinned.

"Mmm, this is good." said Mxy.

Sanders started groaning.

"Sorry, I don't speak zipped up mouth." said Mxy.

He laughed so hard that soda came out of Sanders nose, shocking her.

"Huh?" Sanders said in confusion.

"Doesn't work the way it does in your world sweetheart." said Mxy.

Sanders nodded.

Mxy then pulled out a cup of acid.

"Want me to do the same thing with acid?" said Mxy.

Sanders shook her head in shock.

"Yeah I didn't think so." said Mxy.

But the imp chuckled.

"I'll drink to that." said Mxy.

He drank the acid before burping out some fire.

Sanders is shocked.

"Sheesh." said Sanders.

**Interview Gag**

"How is he still alive after all that." said Sanders.

**End Interview Gag**

With Eddy he looked at a photo of him and Sanders.

Wart saw the picture.

"I'm doing a cop myself." said Wart.

"I don't care." Said Eddy. "Sanders is more important then some cop your dating. Besides her partner always arrests me but one time I snapped at MacArthur."

Wart is mad.

"Please I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Said Wart.

"It nearly costed me my relationship." said Eddy.

Wart whistled in shock.

"Sheesh." said Wart.

"But I managed to sweet talk her out of dumping me." said Eddy.

"What're you a weaselly con artist?" said Wart.

Eddy punched Wart.

But Eddy grabbed his hand in pain.

"Oh god, that hurts." said Eddy.

Wart laughed.

"Vibranium bones, nothing but vibranium can penetrate it." said Wart.

Eddy groaned before passing out.

"It wasn't that bad." said Wart.

He then poked Eddy and became worried.

He looked around before picking the guy up and walking off and entered an alleyway.

However Eddy woke up and used a Vibranium bat and hits Wart.

The warthog groaned while holding his head.

"That's low." said Wart.

"YEAH WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LEAVING ME IN AN ALLEYWAY!" shouted Eddy

"I didn't leave you here, I took you here in hopes of making you regain consciousness." said Wart, "If you're going to be upset at anyone, be pissed at the co author."

Eddy grumbled.

"Let's just go." He said.

"Sure Mr bossy pants." said Wart.


	6. Destroying the Fire Monster

Back with MacArthur and Sonic; the two stopped at a pay phone.

"Sheesh, all night fighting fires non stop." said Sonic.

"And all caused by some fire creature." said MacArthur.

Sonic looked at the phone.

"OK who still uses Pay Phones these days?" He asked.

The phone started ringing, shocking them.

"Do we dare?" said MacArthur.

Sonic looked at MacArthur.

"Do Dinosaurs eat Mexican food?" asked Sonic.

With the Extreme Dinosaurs they sneezed

"What the heck was that?" said T-Bone.

"No idea." said Bullzeye, "I was in the middle of eating some taco's."

Back with Sonic and MacArthur; Sonic pulled the phone off the resting place before pushing the speaker button.

"Let me guess, there's another fire in another part of the slums of Toon City." said Sonic.

"Yeah." said the voice.

Sonic pushed the speaker button before putting a hand on the speaking part of the phone.

"Should we leave this phone dangling and leave the person on the other end still on the line, or hang it up?" said Sonic.

"Wait what?" asked the voice.

MacArthur just pushed the lever on the payphone.

"Now we're disconnected." said MacArthur.

Sonic smirked.

"Works for me." said Sonic.

Later at another burning building; Sonic managed to run a ton of people out of the building.

Some were literally naked.

"This is not right." said Sonic.

"I know, one of them is a bear." Said MacArthur.

A humanoid bear who didn't have any fur hid behind a van before growling a bit.

"You know, I find this whole thing very odd." said Sonic.

MacArthur became confused.

"What?" said MacArthur.

"The only buildings that have been burning were places with very cheap rent. The cheapest in any city no less." said Sonic.

MacArthur nodded.

"Oh yeah that's right." said MacArthur.

"Question is, which building has the cheapest rent?" said Sonic.

The two did some thinking.

"I know, I patrolled the streets once just last week." said MacArthur.

"Well we'd better get there fast." said Sonic.

Later; at another building; the fire creature appeared and aimed it's gun at the building.

But then a ton of rain fell down from the sky, dousing the monster's fire, leaving him looking like a coal like monster.

The monster became shocked.

Then Sonic in his Darkspine form and MacArthur appeared.

"Didn't think we'd catch on, did you? Good thing one of the world rings in this Darkspine ring of mine can control rain, and it has no affect against the fire's I unleash in this form." said Sonic.

The monster is mad.

"This time, we're ending you before you can do anything else." said MacArthur.

The fire monster shot some fire at MacArthur, only for Sonic to grab the ball of fire and put it out.

The Monster is mad before roaring.

The creature then ran towards the two, only for MacArthur to push the monster back a bit.

"Can't touch this." said MacArthur.

The monster groaned and grew giant.

Sonic however just made his Excalibur appear before turning into Excalibur Sonic and lodged the sword into the ground, making a bigger sword emerge from the ground as well that hit the monster, going through it's chest.

The monster roared.

Sonic pulled his sword out from the ground, making the big sword disappear as well.

MacArthur smirked.

"That monster is going down." said MacArthur.

The monster got ready to step on the two.

Now the cop is scared.

But Sonic slashed at the monster's foot, cutting most of it off.

The monster roared in pain.

"I'll need my Megazord." Said Sonic.

He aimed his sword into the air before his Excalibur Zords appeared and merged into the Excalibur Megazord which he then flew into.

MacArthur became shocked.

"Why does he get all the good stuff?" said MacArthur.

Inside the cockpit; Sonic placed the Excalibur on the podium.

Sonic smirked.

"Now this'll be interesting." said Sonic.

The Megazord held it's sword out to the monster.

The monster held it's gun out before it turned into a diamond like sword.

MacArthur groaned.

"Wish I could help." She said, "But that'd be like taking food from Shaggy."

**Cutaway Gag**

Shaggy was walking down a sidewalk with a highly stacked sandwich when Goku appeared.

"I want that sandwich." said Goku.

Shaggy became mad.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Shaggy.

He then punched Goku really hard, sending him flying before Shaggy leaped towards the Sayian.

"Like fuck you dude." said Shaggy.

Shaggy started punching and kicking Goku non stop before he was sent flying and exploded.

**End Cutaway Gag**

The Megazord started clashing swords with the monster.

The monster roared before swinging it's sword at the Megazord before blocking the attack with it's shield.

The Megazord pushed the sword out of the way before slashing at the monster's sword arm, cutting it off.

The monster roared in pain.

Sonic smirked.

"Alright, let's see how you like this. Excalibur super slash." said Sonic.

The Megazord held it's sword out before moving it in a circle as it started glowing.

The robot then slashed at the monster, hitting it.

The monster roared in pain before falling to the ground and exploding, causing tons of diamonds to fall to the ground.

Sonic became shocked.

"Well that's unusual." said Sonic.

MacArthur picked up one of the diamonds.

"Oh yeah, this'll get me tons of money." said MacArthur.

However Scrooge came by and took all the diamonds.

"MINE!" he shouted and ran off with every single diamond.

"Son of a." said MacArthur.

Sonic exited his Megazord and looked at Scrooge who was running by.

"Hey gramps." said Sonic.

MacArthur became shocked.

"Well this just took a weird turn." said MacArthur.


	7. Saving Sanders

Back in the fifth dimension; Mxy was sitting on a lawn chair drinking a smoothie.

"This sucks." said Mxy.

He shook the cup before it changed into a milkshake and started drinking it.

"Much better." said Mxy.

"Hello Mxy." Said a Voice.

Mxy turned and saw Eddy and Wart.

"What the?" said Mxy.

"Remember me from Mewni asshole?" said Wart.

Mxy became shocked.

"What're you doing here?" said Mxy.

"For my girlfriend." said Eddy.

"I'm just here because I don't have anything better to do." said Wart.

Mxy glared at Wart snapped his fingers and turned him into a Piggy Bank.

"Jokes on you pal, I'm loaded with money." said Wart.

Eddy then pulled out a hammer.

"Let's test that theory." said Eddy.

Wart gulped and Eddy broke him and literally $9.00 in change came out.

Eddy became shocked.

"Nine dollars in change?" said Eddy.

He glared at Mxy.

"You cheap bastard." said Eddy.

"What'd you expect?" said Mxy.

Eddy glared at Mxy.

"Give me Sanders." He ordered.

Mxy did some thinking.

"Nope, she's grown accustomed to me." said Mxy.

"What a load of crap." said Wart.

Eddy smashes his mouth.

"Shut it cheap Pig." He said.

"You already broke me." said Wart.

"Because I was hoping for hundreds of dollars." said Eddy.

"So was I." said Wart.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Mxy and turned Wart into Bacon and ate him.

He did some thinking.

"Now where was I?" Mxy said before smirking, "Oh yes."

He turned to where Eddy was at, not noticing he was gone.

"You'll never-"Mxy said before noticing that Eddy was gone, "Aw crap."

Back in the main dimension; Eddy and Sanders emerged from a portal before Eddy closed it up.

He then turned to his girlfriend and the two hugged.

"That was intense." said Sanders.

"I know." said Eddy.

Then an angry Mxy appeared.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WHILE I'M TALKING! JUST FOR THAT, I'LL ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE LIKE IN INFINITY WAR!" yelled Mxy.

"Wait, if you do that, you won't be able to find the treasure." said Eddy.

Mxy became confused.

"Treasure, what treasure?" said Mxy.

"The treasure of Kltpzyxm." said Eddy.

Mxy became more confused.

"The treasure of Kltpzyxm?" He asked confused.

Mxy became shocked upon realizing what he said.

"OH NO WAIT!" Mxy said before disappearing.

Eddy chuckled.

"See you soon." said Eddy.

But then Wart who was back to normal magically appeared.

"Yeah, in 90 days." said Wart.

Sanders turned to Eddy.

"That was a smart move Eddy." She said.

"Yeah I know, that trick won't work while he's in his own dimension, but when he's out of it." said Eddy.

Wart turned to Eddy.

"You's alright." said Wart.

He then glared at Eddy.

"Now about that nine dollars you stole from me." said Wart.

"Already spent it on a life boat." He said.

Wart became shocked.

"Wait what?" He asked. "How is that even possible?"

"I was desperate." said Eddy.

"What kind of a life boat did you buy anyways?" said Wart.

Later; the three were on the docks and looking at a crappy looking boat which then sank to the bottom of the water.

Eddy became shocked.

"Yep, a con artist has out conned a con artist." said Wart.

He walked off.

Sanders looked at her boyfriend.

"You couldn't have known." said Sanders.

Eddy groaned.

"That came as a surprise to me of all people." said Eddy.


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

At Rayman's house; the limbless hero walked into his house and into the kitchen before pulling out a can of root beer from the fridge and opened it up.

"Boy, I deserve this." said Rayman.

He then smiled.

"Oh yeah." said Ray.

He drank some of the soda before sitting down at a table.

Eddy then entered the kitchen.

"What a day." said Eddy.

"Yeah that's what's to come when Mxyzptlk shows up." said Ray.

Eddy looked at Ray.

"How did you know about all this?" said Eddy.

"Hidden security cameras in every room." said Rayman.

Eddy grumbled

"Well sorry." said Eddy. "But that was just unexpected."

Rayman realized Eddy was right.

"Yeah I don't blame ya on that." He said. "And about that date with the Jawbreaker dispenser."

Eddy smirked.

"Oh that I was planning on installing one here and at my diner." saod eddy. "You haven't lived till you tasted those Jawbreakers."

"Wouldn't argue with that." said Rayman.

With MacArthur and Sonic; the two were at a waffle house eating waffles.

MacArthur was eating some waffles with strawberries while Sonic was eating some waffles with chocolate chips, peanut butter, and maple syrup.

"Oh yeah, we deserve this." said MacArthur.

"How true." said Sonic.

He then smiled.

"Nothing like eating some Belgian waffles after fighting a ton of fires." said Sonic.

He took a bite out of his waffle.

"Yeah well no one will take you seriously after that movie your gonna be in." Said MacArthur.

"Nobody took me seriously when they saw my leg design back in December." said Sonic.

**Cutaway Gag**

Sonic was in his bedroom doing stuff on his computer.

He looked at a picture of his film poster and became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Sonic.

He looked at more stuff.

"Worst character design ever." Sonic read.

He sighed.

"I can see where this is going." said Sonic.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"No kidding, those things seemed very human like." said MacArthur.

Sonic nodded.

Just then Eddy and Sanders came in and MacArthur saw this.

"Hey, what gives, this is our victory scene." said MacArthur.

"We came over here for some Belgian waffles." said Sanders.

"Yeah, needed a treat." said Eddy

"While you're at it, you should add pancakes to your diner menu, it's very annoying that you have eggs and such but no pancake mix." said Sonic.

Eddy sighed.

"So I've been complained to." said Eddy, "Doesn't help that I had a suggestion box recently added and that there were mostly filled with complaints about having omelettes, waffles, but no pancakes on the menu."

**Flashback**

In Eddy's Omlette's Diner; a female human walked by a suggestion box before putting a piece of paper into it.

Sonic then appeared and pulled out a bobby pin before unlocking the box and removing all the suggestions.

He placed a ton of other pieces of paper into the box before closing it up and walking off.

**End Flashback**

"I don't know what that was about." said Eddy.

Sonic whistled nervously.

"Such a big mystery." said Sonic.

"Yes you do Sonic and I know it was you." said Eddy. "Because all of them are in your hand writing."

"You can't prove it." Said Sonic.

Eddy grinned.

"Yes I can." He said and showed them to MacArthur "I, you can MacArthur I'll give you free donuts with any flavor for life."

MacArthur looked at the paper and did some thinking.

"It's his alright, but I ain't going to arrest Sonic." said MacArthur.

Eddy became shocked.

"What, why?" said Eddy.

"Because apparently very well known heroes are above the law." said MacArthur.

Sanders pulled out a book and started going through the pages.

"She's right, article two, sub paragraph 5; law enforcement can't arrest any superheroes who are willing to uphold the law as they are above the law." said Sanders.

Eddy groaned.

"Dude, just relax and order some waffles." said Sonic.

Eddy sighed.

"Fine." He said, "After that battle with Mxy I really could use one."

Sonic became shocked.

"YOU BATTLED MXYZPTLK!" He shouted

"Yep, what about you?" said Eddy.

"Fire monster." said Sonic.

"Oh that monster yeah he applied for a job at the diner and I refused." Said eddy causing everyone to look at him mad and shocked. "WHAT HE COULD BURN DOWN MY DINER!" shouted Eddy.

Everyone realized Eddy was right.

"He has a point." Said MacArthur.

Sonic became shocked.

"Wait a minute, that guy was burning the whole town because he was turned down from a job?" said Sonic.

Eddy became shocked.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, wow." said Eddy.

"I mean, you could have had him wear a ton of flame retardant clothing so that he wouldn't have set everything on fire. I basically killed the creature." said Sonic.

"That and well he wanted to use my restaurant for a base for evil." said Eddy.

"Well that's fucking stupid. Who in their right mind would use someone's restaurant as an evil hideout?" said Sonic.

"Someone with a screw loose." said Sanders.

Sonic nodded.

"Now I don't regret killing him." Said Sonic.


End file.
